the_broken_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lexicon
Terminology ** Time Units *** Day = Cycle: each cycle is broken into two parts, active and sleep. **** Length of each half cycle is determined by the ecology of an island. **** If a light source orbits the island then the cycles are normal. **** If the island is without a light source or it is locked in place then there is no social day/night cycle. The cities and towns are active at all times of the day with many citizens naping. Permenant residents sometimes end up adopting an uberman sleep schedule *** Weeks = largely not used. No real weekends either. *** Months = Largely not used due to lack of global seasons. *** Years = long time frames are useful translats to 365 cycles because it's easier for players **** If the Broken Worlds developed naturally then their time frames would likely end up following base 100 or similar system. **** Actually, it would probably be something dumb like the Imperial System. This would be due to the empire expanding and incorporating cultures meaning a measuring system from one would mix with another measuring system from another. **** During the golden age there might have been a push to standardize it. * Races ** Vespitrae ** Gnolls ** The O'Shaid * Currency: * Equipment * Biology in Medicine and Drugs (Idea in progress): ** Many drugs are unique to a species biology and can be grouped thusly: *** Cold Blooded: (name to change as technically being cold blooded does not make you magically immune to poison but O'Shaid have an alien biology, but can't use the term alien since their native to the setting) **** O'Shaid *** Blooded: **** Humans **** Gnolls **** Duvel'Cai **** Goblins *** Ichor **** Vesperdae *** Drugs and poisons only work on your particular group. Vesperdae's natural poisons work on the biology based on their host. *** Healer's kits are limited by biology type (masterwork kits are universal) *** Potions created via Craft: Potion are universal. Tonics that emulate potion effects without magical assistance are not universal the choice must be made upon creation. * Ship Components ** Shard Compass *** A integral part of sailing. It is a fraction of the machine in the shadow forced into the material world. It always points towards the great moon. * Life forms of the Night Sky ** Glowwyrms (Name pending) *** Large undulating fat maggot esq creatures that linger below the dead sky, just above the abyssal ** Shipworm *** A worm that is often found living in derelict ships. It burrows through the wood and constructs its dead. *** The party fought a young larval version. ** Flitswarm *** A small avian, commonly congregate in large shoals. They have coarse bone white flight feathers that hide a thick layer soft black down feathers. ** Wreck Demon *** A corruption of the normal elementals found throughout the Broken Worlds. *** A necro-elemental of a wooden elemental. Shows up in blood soaked derelicts in the Dead Sky. ** Goyle *** A small mammal that competes for the same ecological niche as rats. ** Giant Snail *** A large beast of burden. Bred for meat and slime. *** Smaller versions kept as pets. **Ship Louse ***A small transluscent custrecean that fills the ecological niche of rats on the ship. **Elementals ***Elementals are far more numerous in the Broken Worlds and are often utilized for a wide majority of tasks. ***They are also far more dangerous. **Vesper Wyrms *Unknown Lore (This is information not known to the party) **Parasite Gods *